Question: Simplify the following expression: $3\sqrt{176}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 3\sqrt{176}$ $= 3\sqrt{16 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 3\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 3 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 12\sqrt{11}$